


Pleasures

by Devilbats



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Mention of smut, Smut, self pleasuring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilbats/pseuds/Devilbats
Summary: Imagine Loki seeing you one morning early at the Avengers tower. It's very early and your hair is messy from sleep.Loki's gaze stays on you a moment too long as he imagines what your hair would look like after laying with him and imagines similar to that. Growing aroused at the thought, Loki quickly excuses himself to tend to ah private matters.





	Pleasures

You laid there not being able to fall back to sleep, it was 4am. You've been having many months like this now and it was starting to become habit. Sighing you got out of bed and made your way through the hall of the Averages compound, heading for the kitchen. Normally no one was awake this early besides Steve and Bucky but they were off for their morning run. 

You walked into the kitchen and saw Loki making a cup of tea normally he wasn't awake this early either. But ever since he came back to earth with his brother Thor. He had decided to do more Midgard things like sleeping in. But here he was in a tight black T-shirt and and black sweat pants. His hair was a bit of a mess probably not as bad as your but you were to tired to care what you looked like. Normally you would have tried and hide from him when you looked like this. You didn't want him to see you look like a hot mess. You tried to look decent when you were around him. Having a small crush on the god didn't help either. But not this morning, nope you were going in like a mess and not caring. 

"Morning Loki" you tried to sound chipper as you walked in to where the god was.

"Ah good morning Lady y/n. Your up era-." He started as he turned around to look at you. His eye couldn't believe it you look like you just rolled out of bed which you did. You were not all made up like he was used to seeing. 

"Haven't been sleeping well." You smiled as you walking to the fridge. Loki couldn't help but his glaze following you. Seeing you with no make up, pajamas and your hair, was a mess dear god it was the sexiest thing he has ever seen on you. Not that you weren't beautiful to him, but the way your hair was did things to him. All types of thoughts and images were running wild in his head. Like what you would look like the after a night laying with him. You turned from the refrigerator and saw Loki looking at you funny almost like his eye were filled with lust. 

"Loki what's wrong you asked?" Loki looked away from you.

"Yeah, just um if you'll excuse me I have to go." He needed to leave. He was getting aroused. And didn't want you to see him like that. He had a thing for you but never thought someone like you could have feeling for a monster like him. 

"Loki?" Was all you got out as he rushed out of the kitchen. You finished your coffee and noticed Loki left his tea on the counter. You picked it up and thought maybe you would bring it to him. And seeing if he was alright. You walked towards the hall where Loki's bed room is. You were assuming he was there, normally that is where you would find him.

"Loki?" You called out though it came out almost as a whisper, as you knocked softly on the door. Calling his name again. You heard a noises coming from behind the door, so you knew he was in there. You knocked again saying his name. And you swore you heard him say your name. So not thinking anything of it. Turning the door knob which the door was unlocked. You walked in and shut the door behind you softly. You saw Loki standing his back to you. In front of his bed. His hand on the post of his bed.

Looking around him on the bed you saw an images of you. With your hair a mess fanned out on his pillow eyes closed mouth opened. You walked closer as you heard his moans of pleasure. You're eye widened as you saw his other hand stroking his cock at a fast pace. It was huge, long and thick. You tried to hold back your gasp. You did not expect Loki a god to be pleasuring himself to the imagines of yourself. You knew you needed to leave but you couldn't walk away. Wanting to be the one to help him. You found yourself getting aroused just watching. You started to walk slowly backwards towards the door. Hoping to leave with out him knowing. 

"Y/n" he moaned and you froze thinking he caught you. But to your luck he didn't. You found the door and slowly walked out shutting it behind you. You stood there for and few letting out the breath you were holding. Setting the tea down by the door. Walked back to the kitchen. How are you going to be able to look loki in the face.  
~~  
You were were in the training room with Peter, practicing new moves with the kid. You two had become best of friends. Though he was in his teens and you were in your 20s. You still became besties. 

"Hey y/n have you've seen that movie where ." Before he could finish you had swipe at the kids feet. But he flipped backwards before you could take him down.

"Peter you really need to pay attention and remember that I've seen a lot of movies as well." You smiled. As you let out a screech. Which made Peter fall to his knees holding his ears. You covered you mouth. Snickering to yourself. 

"Y/n That was not fair I thought we weren't using our powers" watching the kid get up from the ground. You were about to say something when you heard someone clear their throat.

"Spider-kid, Loki nodded to Peter. As he walked in to the room. Then his eyes turned to you with a devilish smirk playing on his lips. "Hello My little song bird." You couldn't hold his gaze looking down as you felt your hole body was on fire.

"Mr. god of mischief sir." Peter said. "Anything I can help you with?" Loki turned to look at the kid.

"No, not really just need to talk with Lady y/n. If you don't mind" looking at Peter then at loki you saw Peter nod then walk out of the room your mouth hung open how could he just leave you. Loki turned back to you taking a few steps towards you as you took steps back realizing your were up against the wall. 

"L-Loki what can I-I help you with." You stuttered. His eyes raked over your body.

"Why little mouse why are you so red?" He's eyes back to yours.

"It's N-nothing." You squeaked. As he took more steps forward.

"Perhaps it's because a little mouse saw something she shouldn't of. Sneaking into a God's room without permission. " He moved his hands one cupping you face pushing it up to look at him. Other hand was on the other side of your head. 

"I'm s-soo sorry loki I didn't mean to. I thought I heard my name. Wait H-how did you know I was there?" You mumbled. You heard a deep growl come from him. Making you blush even more. He smiled wickedly.

"Ah my little song bird I could smell you, as you were getting more and more turned on by the minute, as you stood there watching me. Did you enjoy the view? He whispered in your ear making you shutter not answering him. 

"Next time why don't you help a god out. Maybe put that pretty little mouth of yours to work." Kissing your lips softly. You moaned into the kiss. "Perhaps I'll have you scream more then your little screeches." He purred. Kissing you once again but it was cut short when suddenly he was gone leaving you frustrated, panting and wanting more.

"Fuck" you breathed out. Right then the door shut bring you back to where you were.

"Language!" Steve yelled. As him and Bucky walked into the room. Bucky shock his head and chuckled.


End file.
